Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel battery provided with a cell laminated body including the lamination of cells.
Background Art
A fuel cell stack making up a fuel battery includes the lamination of a cell laminated body that is a plurality of cells laminated, each cell being made up of a membrane electrode assembly sandwiched between plate-shaped separators from their both sides, and current-collecting plates placed on both sides of the cell laminated body, and includes an anti-rust plate including a sacrificial plate placed between the cell laminated body and a current-collecting plate (see Patent Document 1, for example).